Douce agonie
by tresperdu
Summary: Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce moment précis, où ils avaient vraiment commencé à chuter. Tous deux.


_Douce agonie._

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong>_ Douce agonie._

**Résumé :** _« Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce moment précis, où ils avaient vraiment commencé à chuter. Tous deux. »_

**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

* * *

><p>Dehors, l'orage se levait. Le vent faisait trembler les vitres, la pluie tambourinait aux fenêtres. Hermione, sursauta lorsqu'un éclair fendit le ciel. Elle descendit dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd, et s'assit en tailleur près de la cheminée. Elle tira une cigarette de sa poche, pour se réchauffer quelques peu. Tout le monde dormait déjà. Minuit sonna, Big ben trembla. La porte du hall d'entrée claqua.<p>

Hermione recracha l'âcre fumée qui lui emplissait la bouche. Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Elle eut un faible sourire, en pensant à la crise que Molly ferait, si elle la surprenait en train de fumer. Ses doigts tremblaient. Elle ferma les yeux, et jeta le mégot de cigarette dans la cheminée. Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre du salon, et s'accouda à son rebord. La pluie redoubla d'intensité.

Elle sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Elle frissonna. Elle aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille hommes. Son odeur, légèrement mentholée lui arracha un faible sourire. Ses mains se posèrent sur la taille d'Hermione. Elle soupira d'aise, et se retourna face à lui. Il caressa sa joue de son pouce, et colla leurs fronts. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, tandis que leur respiration se hachait. Hermione posa ses mains sur ses avants bras, puis son torse elle le connaissait par cœur. Il entrouvrit la bouche, et son souffle se perdit sur tout son visage. Ils se cherchaient. Elle tenta de capture ses lèvres, mais il se recula, et lui décocha un doux sourire. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, et lorsqu'il entendit le dos d'Hermione heurter le mur, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement. Ils sortirent de la maison. Dehors, l'orage éclata.

La pluie s'arrêta. Hermione marchait avec un jeune homme à ses côté, lui tenant la main. Ils arpentaient les quais de la Tamise. Une légère brise s'éleva, et elle resserra les pants de son manteau. Londres était illuminé ce soir. Chaque lumière dansait dans le vent, s'agitait, parfois trop longtemps. Ils semblaient heureux, tout simplement. Ils s'assirent sur un banc. Il la regardait avec une intensité absolue. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, et l'enlaça. Ce soir, les étoiles dansaient dans le ciel.

Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce moment précis, où ils avaient vraiment commencé à chuter. Tous deux. Parfois, on murmurait que la Guerre se préparait, et que cela effrayait les sorciers. On frôlait les murs, dans l'obscurité éternelle des rues de Londres. Vêtus seulement noirs, les froissements des tissus de leurs capes faisait frémir. Le sol était martelé par leur pieds. On courait presque, on ne marchait plus. On cachait son visage, pour ne pas être reconnu. On ne vivait plus, tout simplement. Puis, d'autres disait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible. Le bonheur est éphémère, la douleur ne l'est pas. Réaliser qu'un instant magique ne dure pas, peut briser tous vos rêves. Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient inconscients. Peut-être qu'ils se consumaient, eux et leur amour, comme une cigarette. Peut-être, qu'ils ne pourront pas en tirer une deuxième de leur poche, cette fois-ci. La Guerre n'était guère présente. Surtout, on susurrait des horreurs, qui alimentaient les peurs. On ne parlait plus, criait plus. Seuls les chuchotements se perdaient dans les rues. Ils étaient leurs propres ennemis. Les démons leurs collaient à la peau, même s'ils étaient un peu mégalos. Depuis, les étoiles ne dansaient plus.

Les notes s'enchaînaient. Ses doigts glissaient sur les touches. Lentement. Il fermi les yeux. Les notes raisonnaient dans l'immense manoir, vide. Puis, les notes explosèrent au même rythme que les pulsations de son cœur. Il se laissait guider, entraîner dans sa musique. Il se perdit un peu, encore une fois. La cadence s'accélérait, ses yeux toujours clos, il vibrait au son de la musique. Tout son corps tremblait. Il jouait, pour elle. Encore et encore. Il divaguait, se noyait dans ses notes, étouffait. Ses doigts, fins, élancés, gracieux, dérapaient sur les touches avec une habilité déconcertante. Enfin, minuit sonna les douze coups, et subitement, tout s'arrêta, aussi vite que la musique le pu, elle s'évanouit. Le jeune homme se leva d'une démarche souple, alluma une cigarette puis disparu, aussi vite qu'il était venu. Dehors, il pleuvait.

Elle l'attendait, devant les grilles du manoir. Les gouttes dégoulinaient le long de ses cheveux et de son visage pâle. Elle tremblait. Ses lèvres gercées étaient entrouvertes une vaste fumée s'en échappa. Elle fumait. Les cernes marquaient sa peau laiteuse, ses yeux semblaient éteins. Elle l'attendait. Un frisson lui parcouru la peau, elle tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette, responsable mineur de sa petite mort, et elle s'engouffra avec frénésie dans sa gorge. La porte du manoir claqua, il la prit dans ses bras, la serra fortement contre lui, elle et sa folie. Dehors, l'orage fendit le ciel.

Cachés. Ils se cachaient du monde, eux et leurs âmes vagabondes. Leur folie démoniaque, les rongeait jusqu'aux os. Ils étaient fous, vivaient hors du temps. Les cigarettes, leurs calmants. Plusieurs fois, les journaux ressassèrent leurs noms. On parlait d'eux, de leur disparition. On disait qu'ils fuyaient la Guerre, qui détruisait les Hommes. Ou bien qu'ils étaient morts, abandonnant la donne.

* * *

><p>Et si finalement, les étoiles en étaient la cause ? Leur scintillement, leurs tintements, tout n'était plus que vent. Et si la lumière avait fuie ? Laissant place, à leurs insomnies. Les Dieux y sont pour quelques choses. Le ciel lui, est responsable de leur folie. Sans étoiles, il n'y a plus de lumières, sans lumières, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Plus assez, pour se relever, et continuer de s'aimer un peu trop fort. Toujours et encore.<p> 


End file.
